M93R
}} The M93R is an Italian Machine Pistol variant of the M9. It is unlocked at rank 26, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Beretta 93R (93 Raffica, 93 Burst) was designed to be used by the Italian counter-terrorism forces of the Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza (Central Security Operations Service, Italy's SWAT team) and Gruppo di Intervento Speciale (Special Intervention Group, an airborne counter-terrorism unit) but was also adopted by other police and military forces who required a concealable weapon with rapid fire capabilities. The pistol is an evolution of the Beretta 92 design. There are a few importable Beretta 93Rs, but they can be cost prohibitive due to their rarity. The Gun Control Act of 1968 stopped the importation of machine guns except for guns imported for sale to government agencies, including the 93R. (A machine gun is defined as a weapon that can fire multiple rounds with one trigger squeeze).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_93R In Game General Information The M93R, in essence, is exactly the same as the M9 with an added three-round burst-fire mode and some aesthetic differences such as a front grip along with a larger trigger guard so that the user can properly use the grip. It deals the same amount of damage as the regular M9. The barrel has a built-in muzzle brake; it is not an extended barrel. However, the muzzle brake is a cosmetic feature as the M93R has a much higher recoil than the M9 per bullet. Most tactics with the M9 do not actually apply to this pistol—it has a much stronger recoil than its semi-auto variant, which can be seen in single-fire mode. Like the TEC-9, the best course of action while using this pistol is to get close and ambush with controlled bursts. However, its poor accuracy still leaves much to be desired, though its ranged capabilities are still much better as it has exactly the same minimum damage as the M9. To counter recoil, equipping the M93R’s exclusive attachment, the Raffica Stock, greatly reduces vertical recoil and slightly reduces horizontal recoil. Due to doing 34 damage max and firing at 1100 RPM, the M93R can be very deadly in close quarters since it can one-burst-kill an opponent in close-quarters-combat (CQC). However, the one-burst-kill range is very close due to its high recoil and damage dropoff range. The user always needs to make sure that each burst connects by pausing after each burst to increase the stability and hit chance. Spamming with the M93R is a waste of ammunition as the gun is nigh on uncontrollable even in close range. It has a large ammunition reserve of 60 rounds which helps it to last fairly long. However, as stated above, spamming is not recommended because most of the bullets will not hit the target, wasting valuable ammunition. The damage drop off on this weapon allows both ranged and CQC usage, but the recoil is still fairly noticeable even in semi-auto, so the user will have to get accustomed to the recoil first to use this weapon effectively. If the user is able to cope with this aspect, then the M93R is an improvement to the default M9, aside from the aforementioned recoil and a shorter three-shot kill (3SK) range. Usage & Tactics The M93R can be used effectively at both ranged engagements and CQC. It is not recommended to spray at range due to inaccuracy caused by the recoil but at CQC, it can be effective. The high rate of fire (RoF) combined with its good damage can make it an upgraded M9 as mentioned above. The burst fire mode is recommended at close range while the semi is recommended for ranged engagements if necessary. Up close, the M93R should be treated like a glorified shotgun, with one squeeze of the trigger being enough to kill any opponent. Due to its restrictive magazine size, and harsh recoil when fired in succession quickly, the M93R can be difficult to use in inexperienced hands, and will get many a user killed should they forgo ammo conservation. Conclusion Overall, the M93R can be a very powerful machine pistol when used correctly, but can also be very inaccurate when sprayed too quickly. Pros & Cons Pros: * Second highest RoF in-class. * Has a three-round burst option. * Highest muzzle velocity in-class. * A large reserve of ammunition (60 rounds). * Instant fire mode switch. * Quick TTK. Cons: * High recoil - especially when fired rapidly. * Low accuracy. * High ammunition consumption rate when spammed. * High spread even at close range. * Iron sights can be blocked by certain suppressors. Trivia * No "M93R" designation exists. The 'M' likely stands for 'Model'. The real-life designation is the 93R. * M9s can be converted into 93Rs in real life, but such kits are prohibitively expensive. * The M93R features no animation switching between fire modes. However, this is actually more of a benefit than a hindrance, allowing for the nearly-instant changing of fire modes. * The M93R was the first secondary weapon to have a burst fire mode. * The M93R has a uniquely shaped folding grip that comes as standard. ** However, this grip is purely cosmetic and has no effect on weapon handling when compared to the M9. ** The muzzle device on the M93R is also purely cosmetic; it does not change the statistics from the M9. * Currently, the M93R is the only secondary in-game that has a three-round burst. Update History References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Machine Pistols